callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M8A1
XM8 This is the XM8, they just changed the name... XM8 = M8A1? I think this gun looks like the XM8. The M8A1 just suggests that it is no longer an experimental assault rifle, but instead is producedd for military use now. Nick42294 21:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) You don't say? Rear sight is identical. Merging articles? 23:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Szpagin It most likely is, but if you have played BO1, there's like five Assault Rifles that have the same rear sight. (Commando, Aug, Famas, Enfield, and G11). --User: Yugiohtipman34 22:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Haha.. He's so right^ But i also saw a gameplay thing where mark lamia called the XM8 "the XM8", so now i believe they probably are two different weapons. But i have to say, not only is the rear sight identical, but look how the gun curves down as you approach the front like the XM8 Nick42294 15:57, June 10, 2012 (UTC) In real life, the X in XM8 stands for eXperimental, so if the army accepted it, it would only be M8, +A1 for the technological advances of the 2025 it would be M8A1. just saying. I suppose so, at first I thought that it could be that heavily modified M4A1 we've seen on promotional art, but I really can't see the shape of the gun too good to say whether it is or not, and XM8 seems really likely, seeing as the name is pretty much correct with what the XM8 would be were it accepted by the military. Edit: after taking a strong look at it, the weapon seems virtually identical from a silhouette view. It's even gripped in the same way, the rear of the carry handle (not the Iron sights, the actual base) is identical, and the overall layout would strongly suggest that it is the same weapon. However, without a more clear image and/or confirmation from a reliable source, there's no official identicality of the M8A1 and the XM8 If an admin wants to get involved, then they have the say, but so far it looks like we're going to have to be patient to get the correct information on the page(s).GroverA125 11:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC), :COD:AFD 16:59, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, as the article says, XM8=M8A1. They're the exact same rifle. Even the rail covers and carrying handle are the same. Who knows? Maybe they are different variants of the same gun. Or maybe "XM8" is just a reference title and "M8A1" is the real name of the gun.Crazy EDDY (talk) 11:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with you, Nick. Since the current name of this weapon is the XM8, it's quite likely by 2025 that the weapon will be accepted for military use, no doubt with the M8 designation. Say the XM8 was adopted in 2015 - in ten years there's bound to be some kind of improvement, hence the M8A1. SPARTAN-014 (talk) 23:16, July 25, 2012 (UTC)SPARTAN-014 :"Quite likely"? You guys know they cancelled the XM8 in 2005 right? ::It is quite possible that in the twenty year gap, they reviewed the weapon to see if they could still use it, found it to be effective, and brought it back into service, isn't it? Just because they cancel the project doesn't mean it's completely dead. If someone in a high rank likes it, then the weapon could be at least put into prototype testing, hence the M16 being fielded, a high ranker happened to see a field test, and the weapon was brought out, same with the M8A1, a high ranker could have possibly happened to see a soldier field test it, and they might have just decided to bring it back. :: Alternatively, they may have decided that the weapon was to be re-examined due to the other weapons in service being either too expensive, or having jamming problems, or some other problem, explaining why the XM8/M8A1 was brought out. ::: No, that's not "quite possible". http://www.gunrightsmedia.com/showthread.php?425033-US-Army-s-Individual-Carbine-Competition http://blog.strongsidetactical.com/2012/08/individual-carbine-competition-update.html - the current batch of competitors to possibly replace the M4 doesn't include the XM8. They aren't going to suddenly go back to it. SOCOM picked up the SCAR, and the Marines are trying out a 416 variant; we're already moving on to other weapon systems. 08:17, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: My guess is that Treyarch didn't pay attention to that particular detail, which probably explains it's presence in the game. Either that or the M8A1's appearance is due to large-scale prototype testing. Magazine Size? 36 seems like an odd magazine size, perhaps its actually a size of 40? KKTech 21:08, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Me thinks it's not a full magazine. 21:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) It has to be a 36 round magazine, since 216 (full ammo as seen in the picture) is divisible by 36 (216/36=6). Just a thought, since it wouldn't be reasonable to make the last one or two magazines not have the same number of bullets as the other magazines. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 23:38, 6/19/2012 Looks like an acr from mw2 to me :The real ACR did take some design elements from the G36/XM8 series, so that makes sense. Kadorhal (talk) 19:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like it's using the Duckbill style flash hider, much like an earlier prototype of the XM8. And it's a 32 Magazine weapon. Buried? The M8A1's not in Buried, but what does it change to when you get it out of the locker? (i.e. Python/Cobra turns into Remington NMA/Sassafras, and vice-versa) :It is replaced by the MTAR. See the page Weapon Locker. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 20:50, March 6, 2014 (UTC)